


Birthday Books and Kisses

by mp1993



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp1993/pseuds/mp1993
Summary: Let’s give a little background to this - Rittenhouse is gone, Amy is back and works with Rufus and Jiya who are still working at Mason industries of various time projects. Lucy is back into academics, along with being a consultant for Mason Industries from time to time. And Wyatt is back and forth between various army missions.





	Birthday Books and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been binging this show twice over the past month and have become obsessed with it, I am half way through reading all the lyatt (love them so will be biased) fanfics on here because I NEED season 3 to happen. I don’t normally get this obsessed over a show, but timeless is just so so so good, NBC need to pick this up asap. 
> 
> This story came into my mind and I instantly thought of Lucy and Wyatt so decided to write it. It’s not as good as the amazing things which have been written here, but thought to dabble a little.

Wyatt parked his truck outside his apartment complex. He looked up at the building in front of him. The once temporary arrangement he had with this place had officially become his home which he was always happy to come back to after being sent away on a mission. Well that and a spending time with a certain someone at every chance he got.  Wyatt let out a sigh of relief and smiles, he was glad to be back, the last mission he was sent on was pretty gruelling, he had the grazes on his body to prove it, along with a minor knee injury which he tend to forget about until he feels a random shoot of pain every now and then.

He made his way up to his apartment, looking forward to having a long shower and getting into his bed for a couple hours, whether it was a 2 hour flight or taking a time travelling machine to the past, travelling always took the energy out of him. He turned the key to open the door of his home, confused to see something sitting on the floor near his entrance, it was a gift box. He put his travel bag by the door and picked it up, taking the box and settling it on his coffee table.

A small smile tugged on his face, only because there was only one person who is able to put the box there, and that was Lucy. He knew because she had a spare key to his place to water the many plants she got for his apartment to make it seem like home, also from the fact that there was a card on top of the box was written to “Reckless hothead” which is was one of the names she called him. He took a seat on his couch and opened the envelope to read the card.

**_Dear Wyatt,_ **

**_Happy Birthday! I know I know, you are probably surprised to how I know since you’ve never told me or anyone for the matter of fact, but there are benefits to being a bossy know-it-all ;)_ **

**_For this birthday, and everyday really, I wish you all the happiness in the world, because you deserve every bit of it! You truly are amazing and I am so grateful to have you in my life._ **

**_It sucks that you weren’t here on your actual birthday, but I know that wherever you are and whatever you are doing is important so I won’t be upset that we couldn’t spend it together but even now I wish I were there as you read this. However I hope that day was special for you._ **

**_I really hope you like the little something I left at your doorstep for you and it brings a huge smile on your face that I love to see :)_ **

**_Happy Birthday again Wyatt_ **

**_Love, Lucy xx_ **

Wyatt smiled as he kept re-reading the card Lucy had written. He wasn’t really surprised to how she found out about his birthday, she was Lucy and was going to find out somehow I guess he chuckled to himself remembering her stubbornness. He missed her so much, even as he looked around his apartment it was as if she was there. She was the one how made his apartment a home, a place he always looked forward coming back to whenever he was away on a mission.

There were times when he came back and found her sitting on his couch reading a book, she always said that she would stay at his place a little longer whenever she came by to water the plants, he didn’t really mind her being there to be honest, it was always nice to come back to her. He would be lying if he didn’t hope to find her to be sitting on his couch today, or every day.

He gently placed his birthday card on the table and opened the gift box, inside were all the books from the James bond series by Ian Fleming. Wyatt stared at them in awe, his hand hovered over the spines of the books in front of him, he picked up the first one and saw a post it note place on top.

**_Now you own all the books along with the films :) x p.s – look inside this book._ **

A huge smile was on his face. He opened the first page of the book and let out a small gasp surprised at what he saw. It was signed by Ian Fleming himself. He traced his hand over the autograph. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was lost for words. Lucy did this... _for me_ he thought as his eyes welled up. He wished she were here so he can embrace her in the biggest hug ever and kiss her... _wait really?...definitely hug wyatt_ he thought. He looked at the books in front of him and thought of Lucy and how lucky he was to have her.

After taking down Rittenhouse, he wasn’t ready to leave his friends, most importantly Lucy, especially after talking he her about the ‘possibilities’ of them being together. So he came up with a compromise to stay and travel back and forth for delta force missions, but didn’t realise how hard it was going to be. After this mission, he had contacted Agent Christopher, taking up her offer to work for her and train potential teams she has been gathering for future ops as well as occasionally lead them. He wanted to stay and finally be with Lucy.

He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket to call her, but then stopped himself realising that he was probably in a lecture. So he decided to shoot her a text instead, looking at the books again with a big grin.

\--------------------------

Lucy just finished speaking as a guest lecturer at Stanford University, a majority of her former students had stayed behind to talk to her all waiting to know if she were coming back to the university on a permanent basis for which Lucy had told them that she was still undecided. After being denied tenure and taking down an evil government organisation called Rittenhouse she was very content in what she was currently doing, life was starting to seem a little normal for her now.

She was still an academic and had opportunities to be a guest lecturer at many universities as well as keep publishing books, but she was also a consultant for mason industries whenever she was needed which had meant that she was able to actually have time for herself rather than just being so work focused. Looks like time travelling (it still seems surreal to her when she thought of it, but nonetheless it was true) made her appreciate time more.

She had finished up talking to her students and started to tidy up her files to get ready to go home when her phone lit up, she smiled looking at the name on her phone

**_Wyatt: I am going to kill you when I see you Lucy!_ **

She giggled reading the text from Wyatt, she was just about to text back when another text from him.

**_Wyatt: After I give you the biggest hug in the world of course. But I am still going to kill you! x_ **

The smile played on her face as she read the second text from him. And then it hit her. He's back. The smile she had on her face became broader and she composed her excitement and quickly started to type out a reply to him.

**_Lucy: You're back! Thought you had a few more days still!? However good to know the reckless hothead in you is still there haha x_ **

**_Wyatt: Yes I'm back. And of course! I'm your reckless hothead after all, you would miss it too much ;) ha Good for a call? I only texted because I thought you were in a lecture x_ **

A slight blush appeared on her face as she read his reply. He was her reckless hothead, after travelling through time and taking down Rittenhouse along with bringing Amy back, Lucy and Wyatt became quite the team and were spending a lot of time together especially after a conversation of certain "possibilities" for them both. However he was called in for missions with delta force so often and she was in a different state lecturing that the conversion was just left at that. But that didn't mean they weren’t close, whenever he was back from his mission and Lucy was in town they would always hang out together either at his apartment or her house, and of course they would meet their friends too. But when it was just her and Wyatt, things were just different.

**_Lucy: Not at good time to call yet, I am just heading out. Give you a ring soon? Or meet at yours in like an hour-ish or 2? x_ **

**_Wyatt: Either is fine with me ma’am. I’ll see you soon x_ **

**_Lucy: See you soon x_ **

And with that she immediately dialled a number on her phone “Hey Amy, he’s back. You guys know what to do right?” She beamed as she spoke on the phone. “Great, see you later”. Lucy put the phone down and squealed with excitement. She looked at the time and then continued to tidy her things up and go home, then see Wyatt.

\--------------------------

Lucy entered Wyatt’s apartment to find him asleep on the couch. She walked up to him and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept; she noticed a few scratches on his face and frowned. _He got hurt again_ she thought as she placed her palm on his cheek. Lucy felt Wyatt lean into her touch with a soft smile appearing on his face. Lucy softly stroked his hair before going to his room to grab a blanket for him. Just as she was turning around to leave, she felt a tug at the end of her jacket. Lucy turned around to be welcomed by Wyatt’s bright blue eyes looking at her.

“Hey babydoll” he smirked at her sleepily.

Lucy slightly laughed, she missed him “hey there sweetheart, go back to sleep, I’ll go get you a blanket” she was just about to turn back to get it when Wyatt held her hand. Lucy looked at him as he shook his head saying now. He sat up and Lucy was positive that she heard a groan, “you’re hurt” she frowned.

“No, of course not” he said sheepishly, he looked over at Lucy who raised her eyebrows, she definitely saw through his lie, he got her to sit on the couch next to him. “Okay maybe a little” he sighed “It’s just my knee, and a few bruises. Nothing major” he reassured her.

“Okay fine, I’m going to get you some painkillers” she stated as she got up to go to the kitchen to get them for him. She came back and smiled as she handed him a glass of water and 2 tiny tablets. Just then she noticed his shelf, right next to his dvd collection sat the James bond books she had brought him. She stood up to have a closer look at them and felt Wyatt’s presence next to her.

“Thank you Lucy” Wyatt gave her one of his signature smiles. “I love them” he said as he engulfed her into a bear hug.

They stood there for a minute in content each other’s arms; however it definitely felt like hours for them. They released from their embrace and looked at each other softly. Lucy looked back at the collection of books she brought him for his birthday. “I wish I was here to see your face when you saw them” she chuckled.

“Well I can do a re-enactment of it if you want” he joked as he slumped back down on the couch. Wyatt expected Lucy to follow behind him and looked at her standing there waiting, realising what he just got himself into. “You really want me to?”

Lucy crossed her arms and nodded “Of course I do Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan, show me those acting skills” she smirked as she sat down next to him waiting eagerly.

Wyatt let out a small laugh “anything for you ma’am” he gave Lucy a wink as she rolled her eyes. “So...” he began “I came home and saw a gift box as I opened the door to my apartment, at first I was confused...”

Lucy listened to a very animated Wyatt, she looked at him endearingly taking in his happiness and his excited to seeing his birthday present. His face and mostly his eyes lit up and she was glad she was the one to bring that joy in his face.

“And I will deny this if you ever tell anyone or mention it ever, but I may have gotten a little teary” Wyatt gave her a shy smile. “Thank you so much Lucy, I never really celebrate my birthday, hell I barely remember it myself most of the time” he chuckled and then held on to her hand rubbing circles with his thumb “But this...this is amazing, thank you for making this birthday special. I wanted to give you the biggest hug ever and...” he stopped himself from talking, looking away from Lucy; he could feel heat rising on his face.

Lucy looked at him confused and noticed a pinkish hue on his cheeks. She placed a palm on his cheek making him look at her. “And?” she asked softly.

Wyatt gulped, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes as he tucked her curly locks behind her ear and brushed his thumb on her cheek, he was sure he felt Lucy breath in deeply. “And I wanted to kiss you” he whispered. “But of course I would have asked for your permission first” he smiled looking down flushed.

There was a short silence between them which felt like an eternity for Wyatt, until he heard Lucy speak. “Permission granted” she said quietly. Wyatt’s face shot up to looked at her.

“For then? Or for now?” he said warily as if he were walking on eggshells, feeling his heartbeat rising.

“Both” Lucy grinned and just in that moment she felt Wyatt’s soft lips on hers. They looked at each other after a moment taking in what just happened before leaning into another kiss. This was different to their first kiss in Arkansas; it was much slower and passionate. It wasn’t in front of an audience this time either. It was just the two of them exploring a new aspect of their relationship.

They both let up for some air looking at each other in a new light, enjoying their moment and feeling a huge weight off their shoulders. Wyatt gently kissed Lucy’s forehead and put his arm around her as he leaned back on the couch. Lucy rested her head on the crook of his neck. They stayed there for a while just holding each other feeling elated

“So you really cried as you saw the books” Lucy looked at him mischievously.

“I didn’t cry” he said as he rolled his eyes and Lucy rose her eyebrows “In my defence it was autographed by Ian Fleming himself!” they both laughed “how did you manage it all?”

“Well it took a few months to find all the books” Lucy smiled. “Given the whole time travelling and you actually meeting him in person, there was no way I was going to get you the new editions. Where’s the fun in that?” she let out a small laugh as she saw Wyatt nod in agreement, the books were pretty vintage.

“And the autograph?” he questioned. “I’m pretty sure Sir Ian Fleming would have recognised you immediately if you travelled back to see him....and you know with him constantly flirting with you”

“You noticed the flirting?” Lucy raised her eyebrows.

“I also noticed the way you shut him down too” Wyatt grinned and Lucy let out a laugh. “So, spill. How’d you get the autograph luce?” Wyatt looked at her eagerly waiting.

“I called in a favour, plus I have a sister who now time travels. So she went for a quick trip with Jiya and got the autograph for me. It was actually Amy’s idea, it just took a while to convince me” She gently smiled as Wyatt squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile clearly knowing how Lucy felt about her sister time travelling.

“So looks like I should thank Amy too” Lucy nodded her head and snuggled closer into Wyatt as he tightened their embrace.

“I know it’s late. But Happy Birthday Wyatt” she smiled softly looking up at Wyatt and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Lucy” Wyatt looked at Lucy giving his signature smile again, as she caressed his face trailing over his dimples before resting her palm on his face which he leaned into. She inched forward a little and Wyatt was about to meet her half way until they heard the doorbell rang. They both let out a small laugh and pursed their lips; they were so used to being interrupted in the moment. But looks like this was different now.

“I wonder who that could be?” Lucy asked innocently, all knowing exactly who it was.

“That is Rufus and co” Wyatt chuckled quietly knowing that Lucy was not so great at lying.

Lucy looked at Wyatt surprised “you knew? But...how?”

“You called Amy whilst I was on the phone to Rufus, and I ended up hearing everything” he shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile playing on his face.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday” Lucy pouted.

Wyatt beamed at how adorable Lucy looked “I’m sorry Luce, i can pretend to be surprised if you want?” Lucy nodded and Wyatt let out a small laugh “okay, deal” he gave Lucy a quick kiss on the lips “now let’s go answer the door and get this over with so I can give you more of those later” he winked at Lucy who looked at him agape.

“Behave” she giggled.

“Yes ma’am” he said as he got up to answer the door to see his new family on the other side with balloons and cake, giving him birthday hugs.


End file.
